


Adam Scares Everybody

by dearjoanwallace



Category: Matchbox 20 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjoanwallace/pseuds/dearjoanwallace
Summary: This short story is about what would happen if Adam took full control of the band for a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Scares Everybody
> 
> by Kellyanne Lynch, 18 October 2000  
> NOTE: This was a response to a challenge posed on Jones Crazy,  
> (http://www.geocities.com/bitterache).

Adam was the last to walk into the studio one May morning.

"Hey, Adam!" the other four band members greeted him.

Sighing, he huffed, "Hey, guys." He sat down and rested his chin in his hands.

Paul approached him. "What's the matter, Adam?"

"Why don't we ever do what I want to do?"

Kyle glanced up from his guitar with a smile. Rob and Brian looked at Adam.

"Well," Paul raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want to do?"

"See, I got this friend," Adam began, leaning toward Paul. "And he's got some really cool songs. I wanted to do one of his songs on our next album. He said it's okay."

Rob shook his head. "Not this album, Adam! You know we've already settled on what songs are going to be on it. Maybe next..."

"No!" Adam shouted, leaping up from his chair. "This album! Or... or else I quit."

Scratching his head, Paul sighed. He turned to the rest of the band. "Let's say we give it a shot, guys."

***************************

"Why are we filming in black and white?" Matt Serletic questioned Brian. It was the day that matchbox twenty would shoot the video for their new video, and they were all on the set.

Brian watched as Adam rushed past them. "Adam's idea. I wouldn't question it."

"Okay, people!" Adam called out. "Coffee break's over! Let's roll!"

"Should we be worried about him?" Matt asked.

The corners of Brian's lips turned upward. "I think we're past worried," he murmurred.

Rob wandered out of his dressing room in a tuxedo. "Oh, come on, Adam! A tuxedo in the summer? I'm gonna sweat my butt off!"

Grinning at Rob maniacally, Adam replied, "Lose weight, feel great, child!"  
Rob shrugged and climbed into an 18 wheeler.

"I think he's trying to beat out Paul's weird ideas for the Real World video," Brian whispered. Matt shrugged.

"Ready, Rob?"

Rob gave Adam a thumbs up as he started the ignition of the 18 wheeler.

"Okay then! Action!"

"I'm drivin' a truck!" Rob sang in his deepest bass. "Drivin' a big old truck! Pedal to the metal, hope I don't run out of luck. Rollin' down the highway until the break of dawn. Drivin' a truck with my high heels on..." Rob shook his head and cut the ignition. "Wait! Cut!"

"What?" Adam shouted to the singer. "That was beautiful!"

"Adam, I'm not wearing high heels!"

"Would you like to be?" Adam inquired. "Because I can have somebody throw you up a pair!"

Shaking his head, Rob started up the ignition again. "No, I think I'm all set."

"Then let the creative genius work here, Grammy Boy! Paul, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Paul replied.

Adam nodded. "Then I say action!"

"My diesel rig is northward bound," Rob sang again in bass. "It's time to put that hammer down. Just watchin' as the miles go flying by..."

Paul, who was laying on top of the truck, slid forward and looked at Rob through the windshield.

"Ahhh!" Rob girly-screamed and squeeled on the brakes. Paul flew across the studio and landed on a crashmat.

"Beautiful!" Adam cried. "That was gorgeous, Paul! But you did that a little too soon. Can we run that one again?"

"Can we not?" Paul pleaded from where he laid in the crashmat. "I think I broke my body."

Shrugging, Adam said, "Well, we'll just use that shot and play around with it in editing.

Brian leaned toward Matt. "Hey, why didn't we get Paul a stunt double?"

Adam turned to Brian, shaking, his eyes wide, his teeth clenched. "Paul don't need no steenkin' stunt double!!! Now, where were we? Okay, people! Oh! Matt, you be director for a minute! I gotta get on screen! Just yell action when I tell you to!"

Glancing at Brian, Matt stepped closer to the cameramen. "Okay, Adam! Whatever you say!"

Adam slid into the driver's seat of a squad car. He started up the car and rolled down the window. "Paul, are you up to doing this shot?"

"Paul gone," Paul's muffled voice replied. "Paul out to lunch. Paul call you back."

"Okay, you just rest then. Kyle! Brian! You ready?"

"Yeah!" Kyle and Brian called back.

"Rob, cut to the second chorus!"

"Okay!"

"Matt, say action!"

"Action!"

"Because I'm drivin' a truck," Rob's bass rang out as he drove across the set, with Adam chasing him in the squad car. "Drivin' a big ol' truck. Smokey's on my tail and my accelerator's stuck."

Kyle and Brian ran across the set, around the 18 wheeler and the squad car, screaming with their arms flailing over their heads.

"Got these eighteen wheels a-rollin'until the break of dawn. Drivin' a truck with my high heels on!"

After they'd filmed enough for the day, Adam decided that everybody should go camping.

Adam knocked on the door of Paul's dressing room. "Hey, Paul!"

"Paul dead," a voice mumbled from behind the door.

"Come on, Paul!"

"Adam killed Paul."

"Let's go camping."

"I can't! I'm dead! Go away!"

Sighing, Adam went to pitch his idea to the others.

Rob shook his head. "No can do. Marisol and I have tickets to the..."

"Fine!" Adam raised a hand to Rob. "Fine! You're not my friend!"

"But..."

"Just go! Go on your merry way and go have fun without me! Pookie, Kyle, and I will have an awesome time without you!"

********************************

Kyle and Brian sat on a log by a camp fire, watching Adam toast a marshmellow and sing to it.

"Is he scaring you?" Kyle whispered to Brian.

"Who, Adam?" Brian replied. "When hasn't he scared people?"

Adam's marshmellow caught on fire. He screamed. Thrusting the toasting rod back, he continued to scream as the marshmellow went flying into the woods.

Jumping off the log, Kyle said, "Watch out! You're gonna start a forest fire!" Kyle wandered into the woods to find the marshmellow.

"Only you can prevent forest fires," Adam muttered to himself, then started laughing.

A couple of hours past, and Kyle hadn't returned. Adam looked at his watch and sighed.

"It's 3 AM!" He exclaimed. "I must be lonely!" And he lost it again. "Oh!" He said through his laughter. "I quack me up! ROB quacks me up! Hey, where is Rob anyway?"

Raising an eyebrow, Brian just stared at Adam.

Suddenly, Adam stopped laughing and looked solemnly at Brian. "Hey, man, we gotta find our leedle buddy! I got my horses with me. We can go out searching on horseback."

"Wait, Adam," Brian furrowed his eyebrows. "You have horses?"

"Yeah?"

"And you brought them here?"

"Yeah? So what's your point?" Adam pranced into the woods. "Follow me! You can ride Apple Juice! I get to take Baby Doll Head!"

Brian followed him. Sure enough, there were two horses tied to a tree, only a few hundred feet from where they'd set up camp. They got on the horses and took off.

"Smooches!" Adam cried into the night. "Come here, Smooches!"

"Kyle!" Brian called out.

Just then, a shadow stepped into their pathway.

"Whoa!" Adam yelled, and the horses stopped.

The shadow was actually a mysterious lady, dressed in black. She was wearing a veil, but the two men could still see that she was beautiful.

"Well, hey there, pretty lady!" Adam smiled.

"Stop!" she held out her hand, and Adam froze.

Brian stared at his friend, then at the lady. "Whah...what did you do to him?"

"He's been under my spell," she replied in a seductive voice. "THAT'LL teach him to cheat on me!"

"You...," Brian pointed to Adam, "You were dating him?"

The mysterious lady shook her head profusely. "No! No! He cheated when we were playing basketball! He traveled and claimed that he didn't. He won the game, and he made me look like a fool. So I had to return the favour. But all is well now. Mission complete."

"So, how do you break the spell?"

"Here," the lady handed Brian a soda bottle. "Hit him over the head with this."

Brian didn't want to hurt his friend, but he didn't want to watch him behaving like this for any longer. He smashed the bottle over Adam's head, and Adam fell off the horse, onto the ground.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," a male voice replied. Brian turned around as the mysterious lady pulled off her veil, which took her hair along with it.

"Kyle?!?"

Kyle grinned at Brian. Brian grinned back.

"Why, Smooches! You're quite a hottie in drag!"

Kyle slapped Brian across the face.

***************************

Adam sat in the studio, watching a TV monitor with the lights out. He was holding an icebag to his head.

The lights flickered on.

"Hey! Adam!" Kyle greeted him, sitting down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"You suck!"

Laughing, Kyle asked, "What? You're not still sore about that spell-casting thing, are ya?"

Adam shrugged. "Well, actually, no." He gestured toward the TV monitor with a smile. "Not after watching this."

Kyle looked at the screen and saw that Adam had been watching the clips of the video they'd shot yesterday. Adam laughed.

"You may have made me look like an idiot," he smiled. "But I sure made you all look pretty dumb!"

"You know," Kyle replied, "the whole idea for the video was mine. I just planted it in your head..."

"Yeah, right!" Adam didn't know if Kyle was telling the truth. He shrugged. Didn't really matter.

The End


End file.
